


Like My Shooter Marble

by Lilbug121



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Phase 2, Phase Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting to begin filming the music video for Dirty Harry, one bored child seeks 2D as a playmate. Unfortunately, they aren't quite prepared for what an 8-Ball fracture looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Shooter Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, 2D's eyes are creepy as fuck, and if I were a kid seeing them with zero context I would probably handle it poorly. I imagine that sort of thing happens to him a lot though, and honestly I doubt he would even notice someone giving him a funny look with how adorably oblivious he can be.

"Murdoc, stop teaching the kids swear words!"

"Aww c'mon Noods, can't I have any fun?" His voice switched to a mocking falsetto, "'Murdoc, stop hitting the children, Murdoc stop teaching the kids swear words, Murdoc stop sexually assaulting the parents', cut me a break here!".

Noodle just sighed, before bending down to the your level.

"Why don't you go play with 2D, ok? Murdoc and I need to have a little chat". She punctuated her sentence with a piercing glare in the man's direction. You amble off accordingly.

As much as everyone had tried to make the day safe and agreeable, there are some situations where no amount of coloring books can keep a child occupied for long. Apparently, filming a music video was one such situation. There was a lot of downtime while the technical things were set up and sorted before filming could even start for everyone to get bored and antsy during. But still, with all the other kids around, as well as the band members (who were, for the most part, very happy to keep the children occupied), boredom had been mostly kept at bay.

Following Noodle's advice, you find 2D, and were about to ask him to play when you stopped dead in your tracks and just...stared, no matter how rude your mother had told you such a thing was.

He seemed nice enough, all smiles and laughter, and he was even missing teeth in the same spot you were last June. His hair was bright and reminded you of cotton candy. But when he looked at you and asked your name, you couldn't find it in yourself to answer right away.

You just stared blankly at the nice enough seeming man, because to you he didn't seem nice enough at all. His eyes were blank and dark, and they looked like something from that movie your older brother let you watch once that gave you nightmares for weeks. You were, plain and simple, scared. Not scared enough to scream or cry or get your mom, it was broad daylight and there were plenty of people around, but scared nonetheless.

You realize that your fear must show on your face, because the scary-but-maybe-not-so-scary man was asking you what was wrong, if you were tired, if Murdoc hit you again, and you just shake your head no and remember that he asked for your name, so you tell him.

He says his name used to be Stuart, but it's 2D now.

You ask him why his eyes look like that.

He tells you he got hit in the head really hard, must've been twice but he only remembers the first, and it broke something. You couldn't tell if he was keeping everything simple for your sake or if he was just like this all the time.

You say you like his hair.

He laughs for some reason, pushes the coloring book he had been coloring so it's in between the two of you, and asks if you want to help. 

By the time everything is ready to start filming the two of you managed to color in a lion, a princess, a rocket ship, and part of a flower. You also beat him 16 to 3 at tic-tac-toe, and you're mostly sure he's telling the truth when he says he didn't just let you win.

You decide that he really isn't that scary looking after all, and his eyes look kind of like your big shooter marble, if it were a little darker.

You like him, you decide for certain.

He's a grown up, but he doesn't really act like one. When Noodle comes over to check on you (and she's the same age as your big sister, you think, but she acts more like a mom) you tell her both those things.

She laughs, and seems to agree with you.


End file.
